


Let Me Take Care of You

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, In a way, Light Angst, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Protective Scott, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is Scott McCall's Anchor, or boyfriend because y'know, scott stiles, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles was right when he said Gerard beating him wasn't meant to hurt him. It was meant to hurt Scott. And it does. He knows it's his fault that Stiles got hurt. But all he can do now is take care of him and make sure that no one ever hurts Stiles again.





	Let Me Take Care of You

It's barely been two hours since everything happened. And by everything, Scott means Gerard trying to kill them all, Jackson nearly dying and then turning into an actual werewolf. At least, he thinks he's a werewolf. It's hard to be sure of these things. Basically, it's barely been two hours since their entire lives were changed yet again.

Now, Scott is just sitting in his bedroom with Stiles right next to him on his bed. His mom and Stiles' dad are downstairs in the living room, still trying to process everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks.

The sheriff still doesn't know about the supernatural or the truth about what's going on. But Scott's mom is doing her best to fill him in without accidentally spilling everything. They're both more focused on worrying about their sons to really care about anything else though.

Scott looks at Stiles, really looks at him. His eyes drift over the red scraped skin on his cheek, to the black bruise under his left eye, and his busted lip that's dark and swollen. 

This is his fault. Gerard hurt Stiles to get to Scott. And it worked. 

"What?" Stiles asks, meeting his gaze. "What is it?"

Scott just shakes his head. "It's just... your face. Gerard would never have -"

"If you're about to do that thing you do where you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault, I'll punch you. Very, very hard. Or at least, I'll try." Stiles looks down at his right hand, turning it over and wincing slightly. "I think I might have broken my hand."

Scott doesn't say anything. He just takes Stiles' hand in his own and begins taking some of his pain. He only recently discovered that this is a thing he can do and this may be the first time he's actually tried it on a person. But it seems to be working as the black veins make their way up the back of his hand. 

He shifts his gaze to Stiles' face and his lips tug up at the corners. He still feels guilty just looking at how badly Gerard hurt him but seeing the way he's looking down at their hands and the soft smile on his lips, it's hard for Scott not to smile as well. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Stiles asks, catching Scott's gaze. "And if you say anything that even remotely comes close to sounding like you feel guilty about what happened, my threat still stands. Even with a broken hand." 

Scott chuckles and shakes his head. "I wasn't. I was just... thinking that you should probably clean that." He points to the scraped and still slightly bleeding skin on his cheek with his free hand. "Just so that it doesn't get infected or anything." 

Stiles eyes him like he knows there's something else but he just nods. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I just didn't find the time to, what with the whole Jackson possibly turning into an even more terrifying version of a murderous creature and trying to kill us all." He shrugs, grinning slightly. "It'll be fine. I don't think a scrape can get infected."

"You'd be surprised," Scott tells him with a grin. Then he pulls his hand away from Stiles' and says, "Stay here." 

Stiles' eyebrows furrow but he doesn't say anything as Scott gets up from the bed and moves into his bathroom. 

He grabs the clean face cloth sitting on the towel bar and turns the tap, running it under the water and adding some soap. He also makes sure to grab a few other things that he's probably going to need considering Stiles' injuries, like some antibiotic cream and a small gauze. 

He then walks back to his bed and sets down the cream and the gauze, keeping the face cloth in his hand. Stiles eyes it a little warily but he doesn't move away when Scott reaches out, gently pressing it to Stiles' cheek. He winces but Scott was expecting that. 

"You know you don't have to do this," Stiles says, gesturing to his face but making no attempt to stop Scott.

"If I didn't, I would feel guilty," Scott replies with a small smile as he continues to carefully dab his cheek, using his other hand to keep Stiles' face still. "Besides, I know you'll refuse to go to the hospital to get it checked out. And you also won't bother taking care of it yourself. So, it was either I do it for you, or you go downstairs and face both our parents and I tell them that you're refusing medical attention." 

Stiles gapes at him, feigning shock and horror. "You wouldn't." 

"Oh, I would," Scott says, smile turning into a grin. He pulls the cloth away, flipping it to make sure he isn't just making the wound worse by using the same area. "I'd even mention the broken hand." 

Stiles gasps over-dramatically and Scott laughs. 

"Don't you dare." 

"Then stop moving," Scott tells him, voice teasing. "Just... let me take care of you," he adds, quieter than before.

Stiles has this look on his face, one that Scott's only ever seen a few times and every time, he's sure it was aimed at Lydia. It's just so fond and loving and completely trusting. Then he nods and sends Scott a soft smile.

After that, neither of them say anything else for a little while. They just sit there, Stiles trying his best not to move too much while Scott carefully cleans his wound, hands so gentle and caring. 

His eyes wander over the rest of Stiles' face as he continues to press the cloth to his cheek. Once again, he finds himself smiling. It's like it's just a natural reaction whenever he looks at Stiles. He just can't help it. 

And like his eyes, his mind wanders. There's a lot to think about right now, like everything that happened barely two hours ago, Gerard still being on loose, Jackson turning into one of them, Allison breaking up with him. Somehow that last one doesn't seem to hurt as much as he thought it would. It's not that Scott doesn't love Allison. He does, more than nearly anything. 

But it's also not like he's alone. Allison may have broken up with him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still have someone right by his side, who's with him through everything, no matter what. Who seems to be willing to get hurt for him and then pretend it's fine just so that he won't worry. 

He still has Stiles. And it's like that thought changes something inside of him. He's somehow more... calm. He doesn't feel as out of control as he did just a few minutes ago. And looking at Stiles, who's so vulnerable and trusting right now, it leaves a strange feeling in his chest. But not one he's unfamiliar with.

Scott pulls himself out of his thoughts and it's then that he realises he's just been staring at Stiles, and Stiles is staring right back. Their eyes meet and Scott ducks his head, still smiling. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles asks for the second time tonight. 

"Like what?" Scott asks, pretending not to know. 

"Like..." Stiles pauses and then shakes his head. "I don't know. You just have this weird look on your face and it's kinda making me anxious." 

Scott chuckles and finally pulls the face cloth away from Stiles' cheek, setting it down on the bed. "I can tell," he replies with a cheeky grin and another glance at Stiles, who glares at him. He picks up the antibiotic cream as he says, "I was just thinking. It's nothing to worry about. You can relax," he adds with a smile. 

"I am relaxed," Stiles grumbles quietly. 

"Sure you are, dude." 

Scott then begins applying the cream to Stiles' cheek. Stiles hisses slightly at the contact but he doesn't move away, just tilts his head slightly and allows Scott to continue. 

The entire time that Scott's applying it, he can feel Stiles' eyes on him, just watching him. Neither of them say anything, content as they are. And once Scott is done with the cream and he's sure there's nothing else he needs to do to clean Stiles' wounds, he lifts his gaze to meet Stiles' eyes.

"All done," Scott tells him softly, voice far quieter than he meant for it to be. 

"Thanks, Scotty," Stiles replies with a smile that makes Scott melt. 

Scott just nods and it takes him a few seconds to realise that his hand is still partly on Stiles' face. He hesitates for a second before pulling it away. He can hear the slight jump in Stiles' heartbeat when he does and he smiles.

When their eyes meet again, it's like something passes between them, and Scott understands perfectly. They don't need to say it, Scott can tell what Stiles is thinking just by looking at him. And Stiles seems to get it as well. 

No matter how bizarre and dangerous their lives get, or how many weird, supernatural threats they have to face, they still have each other. And Scott's always going to take care of Stiles, because he can't lose him. He needs him. And Stiles needs Scott just as much.


End file.
